en busca de los recuerdos
by thenordic5forever96
Summary: Tras un accidente Dinamarca pierde la memoria y los demás nórdicos harán todo lo posible para que la recupere y todo vuelva a su cauce, pero¿ lo conseguirán? Entrad y lo descubriréis. Lo se es un asco de summary
1. Chapter 1

**Hetalia no me pertenece, es propiedad de Hidekaz Himaruya.**

**Capítulo 1**

Los nórdicos acababan de celebrar una reunión en casa de Finlandia y nada más terminar Suecia e Islandia habían recibido una llamada de sus respectivos jefes diciendoles que tenían que volver a su casa para hacer algunas cosas que habían surgido a última hora, así que a pesar de haber querido quedarse a pasar el poco rato libre del que disponían con su familia, tuvieron que coger un vuelo de última hora.

Así que Noruega, Dinamarca y Finlandia se quedaron solos en la casa de Finlandia, que les ofreció a ambos pasar la noche en su casa para volver al día siguiente a sus hogares, ambas naciones escandinavas aceptaron encantadas, pues a ninguno de ellos les apetecía tener que volar por la noche.

**Esa noche**

Noruega se dirigía a la habitación que le había indicado Fin, cuando la voz del hiperactivo danés le hizo detenerse en frente de las escaleras, que era desde donde procedía la molesta voz de su "amigo". Le vio subir las escaleras a toda velocidad y correr a abrazarle, el noruego pensó en apartarle de un empujón, pero se lo pensó mejor, si lo hacía solo lograría que el danés se pusiera más molesto aún de lo normal y Noruega no tenía paciencia para lidiar con él si pasaba eso.

Así que simplemente dejó que el otro le abrazara, todo fue bien hasta que a Dinamarca se le ocurrió intentar besar a su amigo, Lukas se dio cuenta rápido de sus intenciones y en un acto reflejo le empujó hacia atrás, provocando que el danés se tambaleara en las escaleras, se cayera por ellas y se golpease la cabeza con una esquina.

El ruido que hizo la cabeza de Dinamarca al impactar contra la esquina atrajo la atención de Tino, que se encontraba cerca de allí, preparando algo para Berwald, nada más ver a Mathias inconsciente se acercó a él y comprobó que no tenía ninguna herida grave en la cabeza.

Lukas se recuperó del shock y bajó a ayudar a Fin a trasladar a Dinamarca al sofá porque ninguno de ellos tenía la fuerza necesaria para trasladarlo escaleras arriba.

Noruega se quedó toda la noche en vela cuidando de su amigo por lo que no pegó ojo, por la mañana cuando el finés se enteró de ello, lo mandó a dormir no sin antes prometerle que no dejaría solo al danés.

Llevaba ya un rato Finlandia con Dinamarca, cuando le vio abrir los ojos se acercó a él con cierto aire de preocupación.

-¿Qué tal estás Mathias?

Como respuesta Tino solo obtuvo una mirada llena de confusión, que no hizo más que preocupar a Finlandia.

-¿Quien eres?- le preguntó el danés con una mirada de frustración al verse incapaz de recordar absolutamente nada acerca de él.

* * *

**Y bueno este es el inicio de mi nuevo fanfic, espero que os guste y que me dejéis reviews ya que ellos son el motor de todas las historias :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hetalia no me pertenece, es propiedad de Hidekaz Himaruya.**

**Capítulo 2**

Justo cuando Finlandia iba a responder a la pregunta de Dinamarca, Noruega entró en la habitación y se quedó mirando a Mathias con los ojos abiertos, para luego correr hacia él y abrazarle. Tino abrió la boca con la intención de decirle a su amigo que el danés había perdido la memoria, pero no fue capaz, sabía que eso probablemente destrozaría al noruego, ya suficiente tenía con el susto que se había llevado al ver a Mathias inconsciente.

Lukas se retiró del danés y tenía os ojos llorosos, fue entonces al mirar a Mathias a la cara cuando se dio cuenta de que algo iba mal, muy mal, sin embargo, antes de que pudiera preguntar que estaba mal, Finlandia le arrastró fuera de la habitación.

Noruega no preguntó nada y se limitó a mirarle esperando una explicación por parte de su amigo. Tino suspiró y se lo explicó todo. Lukas escuchó todo con la calma que le caracterizaba aunque por dentro era lo contrario, por dentro era como si un volcán, el noruego no sabía que decir, se sentía culpable, no debería haberle empujado antes.

Finlandia le miró, probablemente esperaba que el noruego le dijera que debía hacer, ya que era él quien solía mantener la calma y aconsejar a los demás, pero sin embargo, esta vez Lukas estaba tan perdido como él y lo único que pudo aconsejar a Tino fue que deberían llamar a Suecia y a Islandia para que vinieran, ya que así a lo mejor si estaban todos Mathias podría recuperar la memoria antes.

Acordaron no decir nada ni a Sealand ni a Ladonia, no estaban seguros de como iban a reaccionar ante eso, ya que el danés era para ellos un compañero de juegos, lo mejor era dejarlos a ambos con Inglaterra hasta que el danés recuperase sus recuerdos.

Noruega se encargaría de avisar a Islandia mientras que Finlandia estaba con Dinamarca, no querían dejarle solo mucho tiempo así que se turnarían para hablar con ellos. Tino entró en la habitación y vio que el danés estaba mirando una foto en la que aparecían los 5 países nórdicos juntos. Debió de notar que el finés estaba con él porque se giró para mirarle con una cara de interrogación en la mirada. Finlandia se acerco hacia él y el danés le preguntó quienes eran las personas que estaban con él en la foto.

El finés suspiró y le dijo quien era cada uno de ellos, mientras le decía quien era cada uno a Finlandia le pareció ver un brillo de reconocimiento en la mirada del mayor, pero desapareció tan rápido que Tino creyó haberlo imaginado.

**Mientras tanto con Noruega**

Noruega llamó a su hermano pequeño nada más ver desaparecer a Tino por la puerta, cuando oyó la voz de su hermano, sin embargo, vaciló, no sabía como darle la noticia a su hermano, así que optó por usar su método habitual: ser directo.

-Hola Is- saludó y en ese momento dudó si ser directo era buena idea, pero prefirió no echarse atrás, no era el momento adecuado- Tienes que volver ahora mismo a casa de Fin.

-¿Ha pasado algo?- notó la preocupación en la voz de su hermano.

-Debes volver inmediatamente a Finlandia, ha pasado algo bastante grave con Dinamarca- trató de darle el menor número de detalles, no sabía como reaccionaría el islandés si le contaba de golpe lo que había pasado, prefería decírselo en persona.

-¿Que le ha pasado?- la ansiedad en la voz de su hermano era notoria.

-Mejor te lo cuento cuando llegues aquí, pero prepara maleta para unos cuantos días.

-Esta bien- dijo Islandia y colgó después de eso.

Noruega suspiró y se encaminó de vuelta a la habitación en la que estaban el danés y el finés, cuando llegó le indicó con un gesto a Tino que podía ir a hablar con Berwald mientras que él se quedaba con Dinamarca, Finlandia sintió y se marchó.

Cuando vio marcharse al finlandés, Lukas se giró para mirar a Mathias y vio en sus ojos un destello de confusión que no hizo más que incrementar el ya enorme sentimiento de culpabilidad que se había instalado en el pecho del noruego la noche anterior.

Dinamarca le miró sin decir nada, probablemente esperaba que fuera el noruego quien rompiera incómodo silencio que se había instalado entre por primera vez en su vida Noruega quería que el danés estuviera hablando sin parar como de costumbre.

Finalmente sacó el valor de romper el silencio.

-Hola, supongo que debemos empezar desde el principio- empezó a hablar- Soy Lukas.

El danés asintió y le miró esperando que siguiera hablando, así que Lukas optó por contarle varias cosas de su vida, aunque evitó decirle que era una nación.

**Mientras tanto con Finlandia**

Tino había estado hablando con Berwald, pero a diferencia de Lukas con Emil, Finlandia sí le contó todo a Suecia, quien en un principio se pensó que le estaba gastando una broma, pero cuando se dio cuenta el sueco de que Tino decía la verdad.

**espero que os guste este capítulo y que me dejéis reviews ya que ellos son el motor de todas las historias :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hetalia no me pertenece, es propiedad de Hidekaz Himaruya.**

**Capítulo 3**

Suecia e Islandia acababan de llegar. Nada más entrar notaron que efectivamente algo iba mal en la apacible casa de Finlandia. El dueño de la casa salió a recibirles y les condujo hasta la cocina donde estaba Noruega con la mirada perdida, casi parecía una estatua, de hecho podía pasar perfectamente por una, lo único que le delataba era la mirada de tristeza que había anidado en sus ojos.

Se giró a mirarles y les indicó al sueco y al islandés con un gesto que se sentaran, ofrecimiento que aceptaron de inmediato, para luego mirar con expectación a Lukas y a Tino.

-Bueno, veréis- empezó Lukas- Ayer nos quedamos Anko y yo aquí a dormir y bueno, digamos que durante la noche, antes de acostarnos intentó darme un beso y yo... le tiré por las escaleras y bueno se golpeó con la cabeza en una esquina y ahora tiene amnesia.

Ante esa declaración siguió un pesado silencio mientras ambas naciones asimilaban la confesión la nación noruega. Fue Islandia el primero en reaccionar.

-¿QUE TÚ QUE?

Noruega le miró y volvió a repetir lo que había dicho, aunque mientras lo decía evitaba que su mirada se cruzase con la de Emil y Berwald. Islandia suspiró y miró a Tino esperando una confirmación de las palabras de su hermano mayor, cuando el finés asintió, Emil se sumió en un silencio ausente, exactamente igual al que había adoptado antes Lukas.

La reacción de Berwald fue dificil de clasificar, su rostro se mantuvo tan inexpresivo como siempre, pero su mirada adquirió un cierto aire intimidante.

-OHYAAAA- gritó Tino, mientras se escondía detrás de Noruega

La reacción de Tino provocó que Suecia le mirara extrañado, no entendía la causa de que su esposa se hubiera escondido, pero no tuvo tiempo de pensar mucho ya que se oyeron pasos por el pasillo y pronto la cabeza del danés asomó por la puerta.

-¿Qué pasa?- preguntó- He oído un grito y me he despertado.

-No pasa nada- terció Lukas- Puedes volverte a dormir si quieres.

El danés asintió algo distraído, mientras centraba su mirada en Suecia e Islandia y le invadió la misma sensación que con Finlandia y Noruega, él sentía que los conocía de antes, pero cuando trataba de profundizar en esa sensación, su mente se quedaba en blanco y era incapaz de recordar nada. Eso ya comenzaba a frustrarle, pues sentía que sin eso no sabría como debía comportarse con cada uno de ellos.

Decidió optar por el camino fácil.

-¿Cómo os llamáis vosotros?- preguntó mirando a los recién llegados.

-Yo me llamo Emil- se presentó el joven albino.

-Y´s´y B´rlw´ld- respondió el otro hombre.

Mathias asintió y se acercó a ellos, tenía la intención de hablar, quizás de esa manera lograse acordarse de algo, pero fue en vano.

Esa tarde trató de ser de ayuda a los demás y se propuso prepararles algo como forma de agradecimiento. Preparó dos tazas de café solo un te y luego cogió una bolsa de regalices y lo puso todo en una bandeja para luego llevarla al salón. Cuando empezó a repartir las cosas les dio las tazas de café a Berwald y a Lukas, el te a Tino y los regalices a Emil. Mathias se quedó sorprendido cuando vio que todos le estaban mirando fijamente y no pudo evitar pensar que algo había hecho mal, iba a disculparse, pero Lukas se le adelantó y habló antes.

-Mathias, ¿hay alguna razón para que nos hayas preparado esto?

-Yo solo quería agradeceros que me dejéis estar aquí.

-No me refiero a eso, si no al hecho de darnos esto en concreto a cada uno- le corrigió con suavidad el noruego.

-En realidad no estoy muy seguro- se sinceró el danés- lo hice mecánicamente, sin pensar, como si ya hubiera hecho esto más veces, ¿es así?

Lukas asintió, mientras clavaba la mirada en él y se planteaba que quizás si estimulaban al danés con cosas que hubieran tenido algo que ver con él o actividades que él hiciese a menudo. Tal vez así Anko pudiera recuperar la memoria, o quizás deberían ir a un profesional que les aconsejara que era lo mejor que se podía hacer en estos casos.

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por el sonido del timbre de la puerta y Tino se disculpó mientras iba a abrir la puerta, solo para encontrarse allí a Sealand y a Ladonia, quienes por lo visto se habían aburrido de estar con Inglaterra y habían decidido volver, por lo que Tino no tuvo más remedio que dejarles pasar.

-Mamá, ¿estás bien? -preguntó Peter- Pareces triste.

-Por última vez Peter, no soy tu madre, soy hombre- le corrigió esbozando una tierna sonrisa- Y no, no estoy triste.

Ambos niños le miraron no muy convencidos, pero ninguno de ellos dijo nada. Finlandia dudó si debía decirles a ellos lo que le había pasado a su "tío" Den, pero prefirió decírselo a que ellos lo descubrieran por sí mismos cuando el danés no les reconociera.

-Escuchad niños, con respecto a vuestro tío Den, veréis, ahora mismo no es capaz de recordar nada, por lo que si entráis a verle a la cocina lo primero que debéis hacer es presentaros y por favor no le agobiéis.

- Pero, mamá, Den se pondrá bien ¿verdad?- preguntó inocentemente Peter, recibiendo como respuesta una colleja de su amigo pelirrojo.

-Pues claro que se pondrá bien- le respondió Ladonia con algo de mal humor- Seguro que pronto vuelve a ser el de siempre.

Tino suspiró y les condujo a la cocina, pero una vez allí se quedó mirando a ver que hacían los pequeños, que hicieron lo que él les había indicado, se acercaron a Dinamarca y se presentaron para evitarle a Mathias la necesidad de preguntar sus nombres.

Luego llegó la pregunta que Finlandia se había estado temiendo, Peter le pidió a Mathias que jugara con ellos en el piso de arriba y la mirada de censura de Ladonia llegó demasiado tarde, pero no hubo nada de lo que preocuparse en realidad ya que el danés aceptó con rapidez e incluso Noruega llegó a apreciar durante un segundo un brillo de alegría en la mirada danesa.

Al llegar a las escaleras el danés se detuvo, le embargó una sensación de miedo y cierto temor, sentimiento que para el pobre danés no tenía ningún sentido, pues eran unas simples escaleras, no se iba a caer por ellas y nadie le iba a empujar, ¿verdad?

Mathias desterró ese pensamiento absurdo y subió las escaleras acompañado de los niños bajo la atenta mirada d eNoruega e Islandia, a los que no había pasado desapercibida la leve vacilación del mayor.

Una vez arriba estuvieron jugando hasta que Tino les llamó para jugar, pero antes de que Mathias pudiera irse Peter le dijo que si podía esperar un momento que había algo que quería pedirle, el danés asintió, pero quedó algo sorprendido al ver que el joven sealandés se sacaba del bolsillo un papel pulcramente doblado y un boli.

-Tío, hay algo que quiero que me firmes, se trata de un justificante para... el colegio- explicó el pequeño.

Mathias asintió y firmó sin prestar realmente atención a lo que estaba firmando en realidad, ya que tenía la cabeza en otro sitio. Si hubiera prestado atención a la parte de arriba del papel se hubiera dado cuenta de que ponía _Reconocimiento de la micro nación de Sealand como nación en pleno derecho_

**Espero que os guste este capítulo y que me dejéis reviews ya que ellos son el motor de todas las historias :) **


End file.
